Angin Sore dan Istanaku
by gugigi173
Summary: Kisah tentang Karma dan Rio, yang terikat benang merah yang saling menghubungkan jari kelingking mereka. [KaruRi]
1. Chapter 1

**Assassination Classroom ©** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **Dedicated for Azusanyan-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Angin Sore dan Istanaku**

 **Cemburu.**

Rio meloncat menduduki sofa di ruang televisi. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tablet berukuran 7 inchi. Baru saja jemarinya bergerak-gerak di layar tablet untuk membuka salah satu aplikasi, Karma datang dari dapur dan langsung terlentang di sofa dengan berbantal kedua paha Rio.

Rio tidak merasa terganggu sedikit pun, malah asyik membaca isi grup _chat_ kelas 3-E—kelasnya waktu SMP dulu. Sedang Karma di pahanya, mencoba memejamkan mata.

"Karma, ada reuni kelas 3-E besok lusa," ujar Rio masih menatap _gadget_ -nya.

"Hmm, konsepnya?"

" _Dinner and Dance_. Ng, berarti malam."

"Semuanya ikut?"

"Nggak sih, cuma 23 orang."

Karma masih anteng dengan matanya yang tertutup, sedang Rio dengan grup _chat_ -nya.

"Pemimpinnya selalu Isogai _-kun_. Dia benar-benar pekerja keras ya." Rio tersenyum saat membaca isi pesan Isogai yang terus-menerus menghimbau teman-temannya untuk datang untuk reuni.

Sebenarnya reuni kelas 3-E angkatan Rio dan Karma itu selalu dilakukan setiap tahun. Setiap tahun juga Isogai selalu memimpin dan membimbing acara. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun absen untuk sekedar mengingatkan teman-temannya akan acara itu. Alhasil, biasanya tidak lebih dari empat orang yang tidak hadir.

"Eh, Maehara _-kun_ sama Kayano _-chan_ tahun ini hadir. Oh, Nagisa _-kun_ hadir juga," kata Rio sambil mengambil toples kue di meja lalu memakan isinya. Karma yang kelihatannya masih belum tidur mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"Nagisa? Nagisa sahabatku atau Nagisa _-kun_ gebetanmu?" tanya Karma sinis.

"Apaan sih, nggak usah ungkit-ungkit masa lalu deh say."

"Hmm. "

Rio merengut kesal, tablet di tangan berpindah karena direbut Karma. Ia ganti mengambil novel bahasa inggris yang masih berada satu meja dengan toples tadi. Di sisi lain, Karma mulai membaca pesan-pesan di grup _chat_ kelasnya.

"Oh, Yukiko juga hadir. Yang aku denger dia udah jadian sama—"

"Yukiko? Yukiko _-chan_ temenku atau Yukiko mantanmu?"

Sekarang gantian Rio yang bertanya sinis.

"Kan kamu bilang nggak usah ungkit masa—" Rio menekan kedua pipi Karma, membuat pria berambut merah itu tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Rio tersenyum menyeramkan padanya.

"Karma sayang, kayaknya tahun ini kita nggak usah ikut reuni aja ya? "

GLEK. Karma hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar perintah absolut sang istri.

* * *

 **Peluk!**

Karma mengambil mantel yang digantung di balik pintu, kemudian mengenakannya. Rio yang melihat sang suami kelihatannya sedang sibuk, mengecilkan volume televisi.

"Mau ngapaian?" tanyanya heran.

"Pergi," jawab Karma pendek.

"Pergi? Diluar dingin lho, mau kemana sih?"

"Cuci mobil di tempatnya Yoshida." Kali ini Rio melihat Karma mengambil kunci mobil di tas.

"Yaudah, aku ikut, nggak ada kerjaan juga sih."

Belum sempat Karma memberi persetujuan, Rio sudah menghambur ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian dan mengenakan mantel. Sebenarnya bulan ini adalah musim salju, tapi udara sudah cukup dingin bahkan sebelum salju pertama turun.

Rio merapatkan mantel cokelatnya, mencegah angin dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Karma yang baru saja membawa mobil dari garasi, menyeru kepada sang istri agar segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Di sepanjang perjalanan, pasangan suami istri itu hanya diam. Rio terlalu malas untuk bicara dan Karma ingin fokus ke jalan di depannya.

"Oooi, Yoshida, aku mau cuci mobil ya!" seru Karma saat mereka sudah tiba di tempat cuci mobil milik teman lama mereka yang sama-sama alumni kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Mau? Kamu yang cuci sendiri?" tanya Rio sambil menutup pintu mobil.

"Hu-uh. Nggak usah bayar juga. Asyik 'kan?"

Karma berjalan untuk membuka keran, sedang Rio mulai tertarik dengan benda di depannya.

"Selang ini ..." Rio tersenyum sambil mengacungkan mulut selang ke arah Karma yang mulai memutar keran. Rio berpura-pura sedang membidik dan menembakkan serangan air kepada pria berambut merah itu saat air benar-benar meluncur dari kepala selang.

"WAAA!"

Karma memekik, Rio menjerit.

"K-Karma! Aah, maaf! Pasti dingin ya?!" Rio merasa panik saat pakaian dan tubuh Karma kelihatan basah kuyup. Cepat-cepat dia melepas mantel miliknya dan melingkarkannya pada tubuh Karma yang mulai menggigil karena angin yang semakin dingin.

"Aduh, maaf aku nggak sengaja—nah, udah anget?" tanya Rio dengan nada khawatir. Karma yang semakin menggigil mengeratkan mantel milik Rio di tubuhnya.

"Nggak, belum! Harus dipeluk," katanya manja.

"Ih."

"Ayo peluk, peluk!" Karma masih memaksa Rio dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya. Awalnya Rio merasa geli, tapi toh dia mulai luluh saat melihat Karma yang mulai memasang tampang minta dikasihani. Rio memeluk Karma erat-erat, dan pria itu membalas pelukannya. Mungkin sekalian modus atau apa, Karma dengan lembut mencium kening Rio.

Rio mengejeknya bayi besar yang manja dan tukang cari perhatian. Kemudian Rio tertawa geli saat Karma mulai mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

Di sisi lain, Yoshida yang baru saja keluar dari toilet untuk mengecek keadaan sekitar, mendapati pasangan merah-kuning sedang berpelukan di tempat cuci mobil miliknya.

"Kalian ngapain?"

* * *

 **Tes Cinta Suami.**

Rio bersidekap di depan Karma yang sibuk dengan tugas kantornya. Pria itu menghiraukan segala aura yang keluar menyeramkan dari tubuh sang istri. Dirinya masih saja asyik mengetik berlembar-lembar dokumen di laptop miliknya.

"Kamu sayang sama aku nggak?" tanya Rio tanpa basa-basi.

"Sayang kok, cinta malah," jawab Karma enteng. Pandangannya masih berkutat dengan dokumen di laptop.

"Setia?"

"100%."

"Kalo aku pergi jauh, terus tiba-tiba kena bahaya, gimana?"

Rio mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Karma yang masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop—yang seringkali membuat Rio cemburu hebat dengan benda persegi panjang itu. Suara tik-tik dari _keyboard_ menggema di dalam ruangan makan yang merangkap sebagai dapur keluarga Akabane.

"Lha kamu kan cewek seterong say, emang mau diapain?" tanya Karma agak heran. Gimana enggak? Rio itu sering ikut dirinya melawan preman-preman gang dekat tempat tinggal mereka. Biasanya Rio membantu Karma menumbangkan sepertiga dari gerombolan pemalak itu—meski kadang Karma marah-marah karena wajah Rio agak lebam karena kena hajar.

"Iiih, romantis sedikit kenapa sih?" Bibir Rio mengerucut sebal. Karma mulai menatap wanita di seberang tempat duduknya yang kelihatannya merajuk.

"Yaudah deh, nanti pasti aku jemput walau badai menerjang, ombak menggulung bak tsunami, angin ribut sampai rumah kita ikut terbang, aku bakalan ada buat kamu kok," kata Karma panjang lebar. Buset, kalo pacar yang bilang begitu sih namanya _bullshit_. Tapi kalo suami? Aih, romantisnya.

Tapi Rio tetap cemberut.

"Lha terus, kenapa kemarin nggak jemput aku dari rumah Kayano _-chan_? Malah ngebiarin **istri kesayanganmu** ini balik sendiri," protesnya dengan dahi sedikit mengerut.

"Ih, kemarin kan gerimis."

Karma menghela nafas lelah. Rio sesenggukan lari ke rumah mertuanya.

* * *

 **Takut (Part 1)**

Karma dan Rio itu terkenal sebagai pasangan iblis sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. _Apapun_ dan _siapapun_ seringkali jadi korban kejahilan mereka. Jika mendapat teguran dari guru atau orang-orang yang lebih tua dari mereka karena masalah yang mereka akibatkan, mereka akan berdalih dengan mengatasnamakan masa muda. Semangat pemuda katanya.

Karma dan Rio itu terkenal bukan hanya karena kelakuan mereka, tapi juga paras mereka yang tampan dan cantik, serta prestasi segudang yang mereka punya di berbagai bidang, entah itu akademik atau non-akademik.

Karma dan Rio itu penuh percaya diri dan pemberani, _katanya_. Mereka juga punya gelar _Perfect People_. Tapi bagaimana jika orang-orang mengetahui kelemahan mereka?

Kisah ini diawali pada suatu pagi, saat seekor serangga panjang berkaki banyak di kediaman Akabane membuat kegaduhan di dalam sana.

"Rio, buangin dong!" Karma misuh-misuh sambil kedua kakinya berloncatan di atas sofa. Rio yang berdiri tak jauh darinya hanya menghela nafas lelah membayangkan sofa kesayangannya bisa kotor dan rusak.

"Kamu kan cowok, kok takut sama kelabang?!" teriak Rio sambil masih memperhatikan Karma yang masih panik gara-gara ada kelabang yang terdiam di lantai rumahnya.

"Mereka kakinya banyak sih!" Rio _sweatdrop_.

"Apa hubungannya? Kecoa aja kamu nggak takut, kok yang beginian malah—"

"RIO!"

Kelabangnya mulai merayap! Iya, MERAYAP! Ini jadi peringatan darurat untuk seorang Karma yang punya _phobia_ dengan makhluk satu ini. Kalau dia perempuan, sudah pasti Karma sudah jerit-jerit lebay. Tapi untuk menjaga imej-nya yang sebenarnya sudah runtuh sejak tadi di hadapan seorang Rio, Karma rela untuk tetap menutup mulut dengan keringat dingin terus-menerus mengucur dari keningnya.

PLAK! Satu hantaman yang berasal dari sapu yang entah Rio dapatkan dari mana berhasil menghentikan laju serangga berkaki banyak itu.

Kelabangnya mati. Kelabangnya udah gak jalan. Kelabangnya _is death_. Karma bersorak huray dalam hati.

"Kamu beresin sisanya. Aku ngantuk, mau tidur sebentar lagi." Rio menguap lebar sambil kembali ke dalam kamar. Suruh siapa Karma menginterupsi tidurnya padahal semalam Rio itu bergadang untuk pengetikan novel barunya.

Karma masih bergeming. Sepasang matanya gantian melihat kelabang malang di bawah lantai yang dingin, lalu beralih ke pintu kamar yang tertutup, lalu ke kelabang lagi, lalu ke pintu lagi, kelabang, pintu, kelabang, pintu, kelabang—

"Tunggu Rio! Pamali kalo kerjaan belum selesai! HEI!"

Sampai kapanpun, Karma ogah berurusan dengan makhluk satu ini.

 **-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassination Classroom ©** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **Dedicated for Azusanyan-chan**

.

.

 **Angin Sore dan Istanaku**

 **Cerewet.**

Karma itu sebenarnya bahagia—pakai banget malah, bisa menikahi anak orang secantik dan sepintar Rio. Terlebih mereka sudah pacaran sekitar enam tahun, entah beruntung atau memang takdir, mereka bisa sampai naik ke pelaminan. Karma itu mencinta Rio begitula pula sebaliknya. Karma itu suka banyak hal dari Rio, termasuk masakannya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu enak. Karma itu suka sifat dan kepribadian Rio, karena hal itu selalu jadi _moodbooster_ untuknya.

Tapi dari segala hal yang Rio punya, ada satu hal yang Karma paling tidak suka.

"Karma, tadi aku ketemu Rinka di jalan! Manis banget deh, dia gandengan sama Chiba _-kun_ , hihihi."

Siang itu, Rio menatap Karma yang sedang membaca koran sambil menikmati sekotak susu stroberi.

"Hmm." Karma masih membalik-balik halaman koran, mencari berita yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku ngobrol-ngobrol sama mereka lamaaaaaaa banget!"

"Hm, terus?"

"Katanya mereka mau nikah dua bulan lagi. Dan tebak bagian kerennya!"

Rio tersenyum lebar, meski suaminya tidak meliriknya sedikitpun.

"Kamu orang pertama yang tahu?"

"BINGO! Yayangku paling pinter deh nebak pikiran bidadari ini!"

Rio berpindah ke dekat Karma yang masih saja sibuk dengan korannya.

"Terus ya, terus!" Karma menjauh sedikit saat Rio berbicara terlampau dekat dengan telinganya.

"Tiba-tiba Chiba _-kun_ ditelpon atasannya, disuruh pergi ke kantor waktu itu juga. Jadi ya aku sama Rinka cuma berdua. Tapi gara-gara Rinka nggak mau langsung pulang, dia ngajak aku ke toko kue yang paling terkenal di sana. Aku pesen _strawberry cake_ , dan rasanya, YUMMY!"

Karma mulai tidak fokus dengan tulisan berita di hadapannya. Dia merasa khawatir kalau-kalau Rio tidak akan—

"Terus ya say—"

—berhenti bicara.

"—pas kita berdua mau balik, ternyata ada Isogai di sana!"

Karma membuang nafas lelah. Koran di tangan benar-benar tak lagi menarik perhatiannya. Padahal ini hari minggu—hari untuknya beristirahat dari jam kantor yang kelewat menyiksa. Tapi masa' waktu istirahatnya harus habis dipakai untuk mendengar celotehan Rio yang terlampau lebih membosankan dari dikte yang diberikan atasannya hampir setiap hari.

Karma meletakkan koran yang tanpa disadarinya sudah rusak teremas.

"Jadilah kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu. Ternyata dia kerja jadi pelayan di sana, terus—"

"Rio."

"—sepuluh menit kemudian dia pergi dan begitu balik ke kita lagi, dia bawain menu kue terbaik di sana buat kita. GRATIS! Dan yang paling nggak aku duga itu—"

"Rio."

"—ternyata manajernya yang ngasih itu buat kita, gara-gara—"

"RIO."

"—dia seneng liat kita yang temenan baik sama Isogai—"

"RIO. SAYANG. CINTAKU. BIDADARIKU. MALAIKATKU." Karma lelah. Hatinya lelah. Hayatinya lelah. Telinganya tak kuasa menahan segala celotehan Rio lagi.

"Hm? Apa? Kenapa Karma?"

"Tadi pagi aku ngeliat alien di alun-alun, terus tiba-tiba mereka lemparin kertas yang isinya 'Ayo kita ketemuan, manusia!'," Karma berkata dengan intonasi meyakinkan. "Nah, jadi sekarang, maaf aku harus ketemu sama mereka, takutnya mereka udah pulang."

Rio terdiam. Karma harap-harap cemas dengan reaksi Rio selanjutnya. Padahal Karma tahu betul kalau istrinya itu pintar, pandai, cerdas, jenius, tapi masa' iya bakal gampang dikibuli dengan cara begitu? Memangnya Rio bocah SD yang sering dikasih asupan cerita putri dongeng yang bertemu alien untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan kucing yang kalah dari pasukan ikan asin?

"EEEH? BENERAN?! Ya udah, gih, pergi! Jangan lupa _take a selfie_ sama mereka! Kali aja bisa kita kirim fotonya ke Koro _-sensei_ lewat kuburannya, terus—"

' _Duh, anjay sekali istriku.'_

"—nanti juga bisa aku pamerin ke temen-temen—"

"Rio."

"Hm?"

Karma tahu Rio itu jenius, tapi wanita itu juga 'unik', bahkan nyerempet ke abnormal. Dia mengecup pipi Rio sebelum pergi mencari alien—yang mana sebenarnya Karma ingin bertemu Gakushuu untuk sekedar curhat tentang istrinya yang keliatannya agak 'bermasalah' ini.

"Jaga rumah say, berdoa juga gih, siapa tau kita dapet souvenir dari aliennya."

Bagi Karma sebenarnya itu lelucon krik, tapi sendirinya malah ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah bingung Rio.

* * *

 **Takut (Part 2)**

Karma itu takut kelabang sejak SMP. Lucunya, Karma tidak pernah tahu apa penyebabnya. Hanya Rio seorang yang mengetahui kelemahan terbesarnya ini. Rio sering meledeknya soal ketakutannya pada kelabang. Soal Karma yang katanya takut sama sesuatu yang enggak banget, sampai malah menyangkut-pautkannya dengan bapak Asano Gakuhou—Rio sendiri bingung kenapa dia bisa ngomongin kepala sekolah SMP-nya dulu. Karma yang kena ledek biasanya jadi _tsun-tsun_ , tapi dia tidak pernah marah karena tahu Rio takkan pernah menghianatinya dengan mengumbar aibnya. Duh, _so sweet_.

Karma takut kelabang, Rio juga pasti punya sesuatu yang dia takutkan. Kisah kedua, tentang istri sang iblis dan kelemahannya.

Malam itu, Rio berdiri di pinggir kasur sambil bersedekap. Kedua matanya menatap kesal pada pria berambut merah yang dengan santainya berbaring di sana setelah melewatkan makan malam mereka.

"Karmaaaaaa, gosok gigi duluuuuu. Jorok ih!" Rio menarik kedua kaki Karma, tapi kelihatannya tak berefek apa-apa.

"Hnnnngggh."

Kali ini Rio menepuk-nepuk punggung Karma tanpa ampun, yang hanya dijawab dengan lenguhan malas. Rio geregetan.

"Karma!" Satu cubitan keras menarik kulit pinggang Karma, membuatnya memekik kesakitan.

"Iya, iya." Karma berjalan malas keluar kamar, memenuhi permintaan Rio untuk yang menyuruhnya menggosok gigi. Sebenarnya Karma terlalu lelah malam ini. Setelah makan malam selesai, dia ingin langsung pergi bermimpi karena besok harus berangkat pagi-pagi untuk bekerja. Tapi karena rasa sayang Karma—yang sebenarnya adalah rasa takut—kepada Rio, Karma akan tunduk patuh padanya karena tak ingin melihat wajah ngambeknya besok pagi.

Di kamar, Rio bersenandung pelan sambil menyiapkan tempat tidur dan pakaian tidur Karma. Sepanjang hari ini _mood_ -nya sangat baik, jadi dia dengan senang hati takkan memarahi Karma untuk malam ini.

Tiba-tiba, lampu padam dan segala penerangan lenyap. Sepertinya ada pemadaman listrik tiba-tiba malam ini. Kediaman Akabane kelihatan gelap gulita. Rio tidak suka ini. Dia tak nyaman dengan hal seperti ini.

"E-eeh. K-Karma?" Rio mencari-cari gagang pintu kamar, lalu secara tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung kursi kecil dari meja rias yang sebelumnya Rio letakkan disembarang tempat, membuatnya terjatuh.

"K-Karmaaaaa!" Rio merasakan cairan hangat di pelupuk matanya.

Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit di kakinya, Rio kembali berjalan dengan susah payah ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Dengan langkah pelan, dia mendekati pintu kamar mandi.

"Uuuuh, Karma? Karma?" Rio tidak menemukan Karma di sana, padahal dia membutuhkannya sekarang juga. Rio takut suasana seperti ini, apalagi jika dia sendirian. "Karmaaaa, kamu di mana?"

Rio tidak bisa meredakan apalagi menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Ia mulai menangis terisak-isak karena Karma tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

"K-karma ... kamu di mana? Uuhh, aku takut. Hiks, hiks."

Rio hampir menjerit kaget saat pundaknya disentuh, tapi telapak tangan seseorang berhasil membekap mulutnya. Rio tahu siapa itu.

"Karma?"

"Sssstt, nggak papa, aku di sini kok." Karma memeluk Rio, yang dibalas wanita itu dengan pelukan yang lebih erat.

"Uuh ... hiks, HUAAAA!"

Karma mengusap rambut pirangnya. Kedua tangannya tetap mendekap Rio untuk menenangkannya, dan dia akan terus melakukannya hingga Rio jatuh tertidur.

Rio itu takut gelap. Ini dimulai sejak kuliah semester tiganya. Karma sering bertanya tentang penyebabnya, tapi Rio selalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Kelihatannya ia enggan menceritakannya kepada siapapun, termasuk kepada seorang Akabane Karma yang kini sudah setahun sudah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Tapi Karma tak pernah mempertanyakan hal ini sejak enam bulan yang ke belakang. Dia berpikir kecuali Rio bersedia menceritakannya sendiri, Karma tidak akan pernah mencari tahu. Karma hanya cukup memaklumi semuanya, lalu selalu berada di sisi Rio saat wanita itu merasakan ketakutan.

* * *

 **Akhir.**

"Aku ... tidak tahu kalau semuanya akan jadi begini."

"Maaf, Rio."

Tubuh wanita dengan helaian pirang itu bergetar hebat. Batinnya berkecamuk, merasa tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Di depannya, seorang pria berambut merah bermarga sama dengannya membuang muka, enggan menatap sepasang iris biru yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Siapa wanita itu? Apa kasih sayangku untukmu masih belum cukup?"

Suaranya parau. Kedua telapak tangannya basah oleh air mata. Dari semua wanita di dunia, dari semua kesempatan, kenapa dia harus mengalaminya?

"Karma ..., bisa ... kita ulangi ini dari aw—"

"Maaf Rio, aku pikir ... aku tidak mau. Aku—"

"Aku mencintamu." Suaranya jelas dan tegas. Rio mencintainya, dia takkan pernah melepaskan Karma kepada siapapun. Tidak peduli sikapnya kelewat posesif, sampai kapan pun Rio takkan membiarkannya pergi.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ... _lagi_ ," lirih Karma hampir tak terdengar.

Rio menatapnya nanar. Dia terlalu berharap banyak kepada Karma. Dan sekarang dia sadar, bahkan hubungan pasangan paling unik seperti mereka pun bisa kandas di tengah jalan.

"Jadi kita berpisah?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Sekarang juga aku akan pergi dari sini. _Maaf_."

Karma hendak beranjak ketika Rio menahan lengannya. Kedua iris tembaga itu menangkap rasa depresi dan kehilangan di mata biru milik wanita itu. Dia bisa merasakan cengkraman di lengannya yang semakin kuat.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya ...," Rio berujar lirih dengan berurai air mata. "Bisakah aku mendapat ciuman terakhir darimu ... di keningku?"

Karma mengerjap.

"Anggap saja salam perpisahan, ya?" Rio mulai menggenggam tangan Karma. "Kumohon ..."

Pria berambut merah itu tak kuasa menolak. _Tidak apa-apa, hanya untuk terakhir kali_.

Kedua tangannya meraih kepala Rio, kemudian bibirnya mengecup pelan kening Rio. _Hanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, anggap ini adalah hadiah perpisahan untuk orang yang pernah aku cintai._

Rio menikmati kecupan perpisahan yang diberikan Karma. Wajahnya penuh jejak air mata. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ini akan menjadi hari yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Di bawah cahaya senja yang menyusup lewat jendela, Rio melepaskan cintanya.

 _Pada akhirnya, ikatan yang kau sebut dengan cinta sejati pun bisa berakhir suatu hari nanti._

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N :**

 **Fic ini didedikasikan buat Azunyan-san yang juga suka nulis fic KaruRi.**

 **Makasih buat yang sudah fav dan follow. Makasih juga buat BaekSooya99, xstarbyul96, chindleion, renarxher, Ratu Obeng a.k.a Kuo, dan Galyca yang udah sempat-sempatnya ngasih review. Especially buat Azunyan~**

 **Maafkeun penguin kecil ini yang cuma bikin dua chapter, soalnya nggak punya ide lagi /cry**

 **Dan buat arti judulnya yang keliatan aneh itu, 'angin sore' buat cinta yang selalu menerpa(?) dan 'istanaku' untuk kediaman Akabane. Yah, intinya pengen ngasih tau kalo fic ini AU!Married .-.**

 **Oh iya, ada omake juga di bawah~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OMAKE-**

"Rioooo, udah dong nangisnya. Mata kamu ntar bengkak lho," ujar sosok pria berambut merah yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Habisnya kamu tega Karma!" Rio sesenggukan, di tangannya terdapat novel berbahasa inggris yang sedikit rusak karena basah terkena air mata.

"Suruh siapa nyuruh aku berdialog begitu. Lagian ngapain juga sih mesti di drama-in gitu?"

"Kan biar _feel_ -nya dapet. Huueee ... ceritanya udah bagus, kenapa endingnya kampret begini?"

"Dasar baperan. Besok pagi kalo kantung mata kamu item, jangan salahin aku lho ya ..." Karma melengos memasuki kamar tidur, meninggalkan Rio yang masih duduk sambil tetap sesenggukan.

"Kamu jahat Karma!"


End file.
